Death Note Plus Assassin
by chrysanths
Summary: Night-Light is the most recent mission of a female assassin with...a Death Note! XD LXOC, OCXL, LightXOC, etc...


Untitled

~Chapter One~

Looking down onto the streets below me, at the people who resembled ants and the endless stream of car lights, I was enthralled. The gun in my hands fell to the ground as I gazed in awe at my surroundings. It all felt so surreal to me; almost unnatural. In my heart of hearts, I heard myself wishing that single, solitary moment could go on forever.

My target: a boy of eighteen with short auburn hair enters my line of sight. I sighed, already annoyed by the turn of events, and as he was nearly engulfed by the croud surrounding him, causing me to lose his location for a second.

Pulling out my binocculars (black, like everything else I own), I looked closely at the face of my next victim. Yagami Light, A.K.A, Kira. His appearance supprised me. I was expecting Kira to be much older... and possibly more formidable than he. Still... despite our distance, I could tell he had a very handsome face.

Mentally I slapped myself. Honestly... A criminal no matter how handsome, was still a criminal and should be treated as such. I pulled my weasel mask further down until my face had dissapeared completely.

If he had the eyes, I'll be fine...as long as it remains unseen.

-----------------------------------------

Yagami Light was walking home when suddenly Ryuk craned his neck, eyes glinting malicously in the light of the moon. He starts to chuckle.

"Ryuk? What's so funny?" Light asked.

Ryuk points up at a distant building. It was quiet and the road was deserted. Light squinted his eyes and looked back at the shinigami coldly.

"What exactly are you looking at Ryuk?"

Chuckling, Ryuk nods. "Someone up there's trying to kill you."

A pause.

Light then lept frantically to the side as a bullet grazed his left shoulder, blood dripping down his arm and collecting into a puddle on the dirty concrete.

-----------------------------------------

"Damn. A miss." I muttered under my breath. His shinigami must have warned him about me as, a few seconds before I shot, his lips we're moving faintly.

And I was more than 73% sure he wasn't talking to himself.

I allowed myself to step out of the ahadows and to gaze at him and him to gaze at me in return. The air turned cold as two killers lock glares. Taking a step back, I faded once again into the darkness...but not before pulling the trigger one last time and discovering I'm out of bullets. Yet again. As I made my way out of the building, I thought happily to myself that he probably wet himself when he saw me. I smirked.

I looked down bitterly at my weapon. "Should have brought more though...He could have been dead by now." I whispered to no one in particular, my smile quickly fading.

I had no intention of killing him quickly though. Kira hardly deserved a quick, painful death. In my eyes, he deserved to truly suffer.

And suddenly I recieved a briliant idea.

-----------------------------------------

Playing the role of innocent to a fault, he went about what I assumed to be a usuall routine. Honestly, I was supprised at the commonness of his lifestyle. On occasion he looked over his shoulder and I smirked from my position on a tree, or rooftop, wherever I could watch him but not be noticed.

'Oh my gods... Kira-sama... is afraid???' I nearly burst into laughter at the thought.

A few hours later I was nearly asleep, my eyes trying to stay open when a mysterious visitor came to the Yagami residence.

'Amane Misa... Hmmm.... So she is the "Second Kira"?'

She rings the doorbell and honestly, I find myself amused at her courage. Light-kun may be pretty but I've seen friendlier snakes.

She carried her Death Hote in her hands and I noticed from my position, I could have easily swooped down, grabbed the notebook, and left before either of them had a chance to respond but... she DID have shinigami eyes from what I saw during the Sakura TV incident. And then there's that shinigami...

So I decided to wait.

I waited while she entered the house, while she conversed with Kira's mother and sister, while they went up into Light's room to talk... and to after she proceeded to give Kira...no, lend him her notebook (Giving it would cause Amane to lose her memories, I believe hearing once). It was only until awhile after she left and Light had fallen asleep that I decided to move.

Silently, I crept into his room through the window and over to his sleeping form. I brushed a few strands of silken hair out of his face and thought without noticing it that he looked much more, I don't know, peaceful in his sleep.

Shuddering at the vile thought, I randomly chose a weapon and decided on a knife. I pressed the blade gently against his throat, eagerly awaiting to end his worthless life and paused. No. Murdering him in his sleep was too humane. Too kind.... He deserved no such favors from me of all people.

Still glaring, I imbedded the knife into the wood at his table and quickly decided to rummage through his possessions instead, to satisfy my curiosity.

During my observations, I noticed the place he hid his Death Note and silently retrieved it, running a thin finger down its spine gleefully. My eyes glanced around the room and I discovered his shinigami. It too was asleep (I noted that.) to my supprise.

I took a few pages, coming to the conclusion I might need them at some point, and quickly fled the room.

It was only until later had I remembered the knife I left behind, relishing the image of Light's supprise at discovering it.

It felt wonderful to know I could cause a 'god' to tremble in my shadow. Even a delusional, self proclamed god like Light-kun.

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------


End file.
